Musubu clan
The '''Musubu clan '''is a feared and highly respected clan in the Empire of Iwata, They are known for their use of light based magic. Kuro is currently the only known living original clan member. History The Musubu clan was born after Mira introduced Light and Dark magic into Fiorynthria, in the year 1294. Mato was the one of the first to master this Light magic and started to experiment with it and found a way to connect people together by using this magic. After he and his family connected the Musubu clan was born. Because the clan was able to gain power in such short notice, the clan became known as the clan of the bounded. After sometime the clan became the biggest and the most powerful clan of the Empire of Iwata. The Emperor Iwata was a part of the connection circle of the man branch of the clan.After the Emperor demanded the clan to become the Empire's army and fight for power over Fiorynthria, the clan banished the Emperor from their clan. How ever since the connection of the clan is for life, he still was connected to the main branch. The Emperor found a way to connect with more people without connecting them to the main branch and with this new found power, he fought against the 3 grand clans that denied his demand, which one of them was the Musubu clan, and was defeated. All clan members were killed. And Iwata was victorious. Appearance Since the Musubu clan often adopt people into their clan, the appearance is varied. The Original clan members are from eastern origin and wear eastern clothing, the most common wear is unisex and exists out of: * Eastern style tunic * Eastern fighting hakama * Big cloak * bare feet or small shoes The looks of the adopted clan members are depended on where they live or where their origins lies. Ability The clan is specialized in Light magic, thus most of their magic is light based. The Musubu has the ability to use "Connect" it's a power ability that connects everybody who are in the same connection circle. When a person connects with someone, their "jar" becomes one. (The jar is what the clan calls a person's energy and experience.) And will share the same amount of power, if someone learns or get stronger, the new experience will be shared among the people who are in the same connection circle. When someone connects, they will receive a mark around their bellybutton. And it light's up when being connected for the first time or when one gained new experience, also the mark allows the people who are in the same connection circle to warp to each other, this how ever takes up a lot of energy. Members The clan's breed are original cats, but because the clan adopts new members in case of an event, it has many variations of breeds. So far known Kuro is the only original living clan member left. How ever, there is a small group of adopted clan members, the only known clan members are Haru and Dante, which are in the same connection circle. Trivia * The clan name is Musubu 結ぶ means bind in Japanese. * The clan's crest represents the a shining jar that contains the clan's energy. References